The forgotten warrior
by Kasumiren
Summary: A 16 year old girl learns that her parents aren't her real ones, she has strange visions every night, a weird metal shard necklace, and to top it off, has giant robots after her... Great (Possible OCxMech later on, oh and sworry I stink at summaries .)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC**

_A/N: This is my first story everyone, yay I finally got the guts to actually post one of my stories! 'coarse this is only the prologue of the story but there will be more later on. Like I said this is my first story so pwease no flames, I don't mind if you guys correct me on certain things or if I should add things into the story, I would love the advise since i'm kind of new to this._

_For all those who like this story, i'll try to update as much as possible but sometimes school gets in the way and other things pop up. No more distractions here is the prologue of my story! Enjooyyy! c:_

* * *

She was in the heat of the battle. Her leg was leaking energon but she ignored the pain, she couldn't let them win.

"Bro!" She yelled at the mech whose sword broke in the midst of battling decepticons. The femme threw one of the two swords in her servos to him. Swiftly he caught the blade in his own servo.

"Thanks sis!" he called grinning at her. She didn't know how he does it, but it always seems he's in a positive mood even in the disastrous of times. She went back to battling the enemies before her. All seemed to be going well…

::Novastrike! Sonicstar! The decepticons! Their numbers have doubled! We won't be able to hold the barricades for much longer!:: A mech from her team shouted through the commlink to her and her brother.

There was a huge blast and groaning metal, then a large boom through the commlink. The barricade had collapsed. When all enemies were defeated in their area, the brother and sister walked to each other giving worried looks from the silence.

::Holy mother of primus!:: A mech whispered.

::No… Why is he here?!:: another cried.

::Frag! Nova, Sonic! Megatron is-:: suddenly there was a blast and the commlink went to static.

Novastrike's servos clenched as she shook violently with rage while her brother spat curses.

"Brother…" Novastrike whispered. He looked up and stopped cursing as Novastrike placed her servos on his shoulders. "If we are to become one with the allspark… It's been an honor to serve alongside you, my brave big bro, thanks for always being there."

"Likewise sis, but lets not let our sparks go out just yet" he beamed. They both smiled at each other and blocked the entrance to the courtyard where all the escape ships would take off and the other neutrals with families. The brother and sister were they're last defense. Only moments later did decepticon drones swarm the area. The brother and sister got ready to fight and defend the left of their kind. "This is it" Sonicstar breathed. They went back to back and nodded at each other before drawing their swords out. The decepticons started to encircle them both with no way out but to fight. Then they attacked. They both moved fluently like they've been practicing battle moves for millia. Whenever one of them had missed the other would strike the enemy down. When one distracted the other would hit.

Novastrike grinned at her brother letting her guard down for a moment but that one second… cost dearly. Sonic grinned back at her… although time slowed down when a blade when through Sonicstar's spark chamber. Nova's optics widened with horror as she watched the sword extracted and her brother's body fell to the metal ground. Energon spilled out of the hole in his chassis and his optics flickered violently.

Novastrike dropped to her knees, lubricates falling from her optics as she grabbed her brother's hand. "No no no no, it's not supposed to be this way" She croaked losing her leadership glow. Her brother smiled weakly.

"Nova… did I die in vain?" he asked. "No sonic you did not and you aren't going to die you hear me?!" She cried. "Nova… there's something I must tell you…" He trailed but his optics offlined and his weight fell.

"What? What is it? SONIC!" Novastrike wailed. She knew he had become one with the allspark because she had felt like a part of her died but she couldn't help it. Eventually the lubricates stopped flowing from her optics, her face blank as she starred at her brothers lifeless body. "It's all my fault…" She thought to herself. A sword went underneath her chin and lifted it up.

"Do you surrender neutral?" He asked. Blasters of vehicons fired up behind him directed at her.

Megatron.

Nova's energon boiled. Red flashed in her optics and she attacked. She didn't care how many blaster fires hit her, her main objective was to rip out Megatron's spark. He easily smacked her aside making her slam into a nearby wall.

"I do admit, you did have me considering that you were going to escape, but look now. Your team is dead, your brother, and now you and the others in those bitter excuse of ships are going to die as well, it's all very pitiful" Megatron addressed.

The decepticons had breached the courtyard gates to the escape ships, but when Novastrike stood up on her feeble legs again, her commlink crackled to life.

::Ships ready for takeoff:: a mech informed. I smirked.

"Go" I said aloud. She could tell by the puzzled look on the warlords face that he was confused by that statement, until the sound of grinding metal and the roar of the ships taking off was heard. He growled at her before directing his attention on the fleeing ships. Megatron powered up his plasma cannon but a tackled it and instead the blast his the ground giving the ships enough time to get out of range.

Novastrike punched him in the face leaving a nice big dent on his left faceplate. He roared in outrage before slicing her face until she fell onto the ground. When she touched her face she found that Megatron left four slashes into her face that was over her left eye. She boldly stood up again, almost falling in the process but regained her balance. Megatron laughed darkly.

"It amuses me to see you still fighting even when you are about to offline, alone, and betrayed" He chuckled. I raised an optic ridge. "Betrayed? My team did not in the slightest way betray me or anyone" I growled. "Oh? What about the autobots? They haven't come to help in the battle yet?" He commented.

That hit Novastrike hard, where were the autobots? "It couldn't have took them this long to here could it? We contacted them two Orbital Cycles ago" Nova thought. She shook her head and faced Megatron. "The autobots are on their way, it takes a while to travel all the way across the planet" She snarled.

"It does not look that way to me" He smirked before pointing upwards. Hesitantly, Novastrike turned around and looked up, there were the autobots… just standing there watching…

"They stood there the whole battle… and you call them your allies?" Megatron's voice hissed from behind her. She was about to turn around and tear his face off but she was hit in the helm and everything went black.

* * *

_Welp that's it right now guys, Review and tell meh what you think so far! If I should have added somethings into it suggestions are welcome as well! I shall leave you with a question, Should I continue with this story? :3 _


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Transformers, only my OC**

_A/N: Okie so chapter one is up and going, I would have updated sooner but I had to finish a bunch of assignments, isn't my Spanish teacher lovely? -_-_

**Wheeliefan101: **_ ermahgerd Thank you so much! that means a lot, especially if it's the first comment :P And yea, I noticed I did that right after I posted... I was trying to write third person for the prologue but i'm used to writing in first person :/_

**Girl Supersonicboy:** _Thank you! oops I guess I forgot to mention, yes this is going to be playing off of Transformers Prime although Transformer Prime Predacons Rising won't exist, i'll make my own movie of it instead, so the story will take place after the last episode of season 3, two years later, that's when my character pops in :3_

**MonkeyGirl13: **_Yes unfortunately he did, rest his spark ;-;_

_Thank you all for the reviews, you honor me :D _

_Anyways, let us go forth with the chapter!_

* * *

_ Kick, block, punch, flip dodge_. The words kept repeating in mind. Following each movement with ease, I quickened my pace in the light of the moon.

"HAI!" I roared. I did a roundhouse on my practice dummy making it fall over, the stuffings pouring onto the ground in the process. "Great, that's going to take some time to fix…" I sighed. I started picking of the stuffing's to the dummy until I heard a car door slam and yelling. I cursed under my breath as I quickly collected the dummy and stuffing's before shoving them into the woods and covering them with bush.

I ran into the house from the backyard and jumped on the couch. When I heard the front door open I shut my eyes and pretended that I was sleeping, I really didn't want to deal with their crap right now.

"Look Jen! We have to keep taking care of her-!" I heard my dad shout. A hand was clamped over his mouth and I heard footsteps walking towards me, there were sighs of relief.

"Good she's sleeping, you shouldn't just scream that out, you're lucky she didn't wake up!" My mother whispered harshly. My father sighed.

"Look, I got her information papers in my office upstairs" Dad explained to mum so quietly that I almost couldn't hear but I did.

"Her information?! What the hell frank, where did you even get those?" mum commanded. There was a long silence. "No… you stole them? Frank why is this so important to you? Why is she? You still remember why we even adopted her right?" Mum had hissed.

Ah so my suppositions were correct. Yes that's right, I'm not exactly shocked they aren't my parents there were actually very large hints that they weren't, like the fact I have long dirty blonde hair with silver eyes while my so called mother has red shoulder length curly hair and brown eyes and my so called father has black short hair with amber eyes.

When I was about seven years old I had also brought up the subject to why I have the four scars over my left eye, whenever I did they would always change the subject. I after about nine failed tries of asking I gave up but my suppositions grew. Now they're saying they adopted me… those files seemed awfully tempting right now.

"No she isn't important to me, yes I know we only agreed to adopt because we felt pitiful… I'm just curious Jen, it all seems a little too strange…" Frank mumbled.

"Whatever, just do your research tomorrow, it's been a long day" Jen yawned and I heard footsteps going up the stairs. I felt Frank's arms pick me up off the couch like I was a little girl and started carrying up the stair. I was placed in bed and footsteps calmly walked away. When I heard the soft click of the door being shut my eyes shot open.

I scowled into the darkness. "So you adopted my because you felt pitiful huh?" I snorted. I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to my dresser. Stripping off my old sweaty clothes, I pulled on some black skinny jeans and the closest thing to dark, a navy blue sweatshirt. I laced up my combat boots before packing things into my black backpack.

I waited about an hour just to make sure everyone was asleep before I swung the backpack over my shoulder and headed out into the hallway.

"So let's see what you're so curious about me…" I mumbled under my breath. I took the key Frank hid to the office out of the flower plant on the window sill next to my bedroom and walked over to the office door. I placed the key in its socket, the soft click notified me that the door had been unlocked. Slowly, I opened the door then walked into the office.

I walked over to his desk and raised an eyebrow as I turned the lamp on. "Nice place to put my so called top secret files… out in the open where anyone," I jabbed my thumbs at myself, "Can take them" I mumbled to no one in particular. I picked up two files and started scanning through them. Something caught my eye. A small envelope had fallen out of the organizer onto the ground. Puzzled, I placed the two files back onto the desk and picked up the envelope. Once I touched it, it seemed to emanate a glow. I cautiously opened the envelope to see a strange necklace and two papers inside.

I took out the necklace and started examining it, it seemed to be a piece of silver metal with strange carvings onto it, I took out two of the papers and read the first one:

** Necklace was found with the infant when arrived at hospital, no one seemed to be with the baby yet a letter was left with her, it seemed to be addressed to the baby, the letter has been left untouched so perhaps when the girl grows older, she will be able to read it.**

I placed the paper back inside before taking out an old looking one. Which read:

_** Child, this necklace is what is left of your true family. Hopefully it shall lead your way. You hold a great future, you will be faced to troubling situations later on but you also shall make great friends, I wish you luck on your journey.**_

It just ended there. "Journey? What journey? The necklace will lead my way?" I muttered. I looked at the shard of metal in my hand before shaking my head. I placed the necklace around my neck, for a moment or two a tingly sensation had gone through my body but then it disappeared.

After a moment or two I began going through my files again… until I heard footsteps. I gritted my teeth together looking for a place to hide, nowhere. I was going to wait till tomorrow or early morning… but I guess it's time to make an early escape. I grabbed everything I could find that had my name on it, including the envelope, and shoved it into my backpack before scurrying to the window. I pushed it open, looking down. That's a big drop… I almost forgot I was on the second floor.

I turned my attention to a nearby tree. Taking a deep breath, I jumped onto it and slid down the bark. I ran to the front of the yard before uncovering my sleek black motorcycle that I bought with my money a few months ago. "EVA!" I heard my name from within the house, I ignored the voices of the two instead pulling on my helmet that matched with the bike.

Quietly I revved the engine before I took off into the night, not even looking back at the house of living lies.

* * *

_Ok so this explains what happened to her, Eva, how she got the necklace. I know some of you wanted more on NovaStrike, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happened, bwahahaha. Till next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

_A/N: Heyyy it's been awhile right...? Sorry I've been extremely lazy and totally forgot about the story ._. I've kinda gotten obsessed with the game series Legend of Zelda as well (when I mean obsessed, I mean staying up till 3 in the morning playing twilight princess :I) _

_But anyways, please enjoy the chapter! c: _

* * *

An evil presence stood watching. It snarled when its comrade's spark went out and plunged to the insect invested planet bellow. It waited years until it was sure it wouldn't be suspected. It took shape into a giant metal titan before diving down to the planet and into the salty waters bellow until it reached the sandy bottom. He slowly made its way over to the rusted metal body with organic creatures crawling all over it. The evil titian shook its head.

"I never knew you would become this pathetic," he chuckled. He took out a tiny silver shard baring strange symbols. He twirled it between his claws for a few moments before thrusting the shard in the rusted body's chest. The body jerked and for a minute did nothing but then suddenly all wounds, cuts, and damage from its body disappeared. Glowing crimson eyes revealed themselves and yet another titan stood, it shook all the organic material from the past years off. Hatred filled the newly revived titan's movements as his optics looked up at the other standing before him. The titan scanned the evil one, looking it up and down.

"Who are you?" The revived titian growled. The evil one shifted his weight onto one leg, a few fangs bore when he started smirking.

"You mean, you don't even remember your own comrade? I'm surprised, we did defeat most of the primes on cybertron together," he snickered while crossing his arms. A few moments passed by before recognition flickered throughout the revived one. His optics widened.

"You… How? I saw your ship, I saw it—"he babbled. The evil one snickered at his comrade's confusion. "Explode? Yes indeed it did, yet I was able to escape and take refuge on my other teams ship, vorns passed by until I sensed a strong power near our planet. When I arrived, I saw your ship at the edge of the insect planet, then I saw that autobot scout snuff your spark before you plunged to the planet's surface" The evil one explained.

"How long was I… deceased for?" The revived titan asked. The evil one tapped his chin in thought. "I would say about two Earth years" He mused. The revived titan bared his fangs, stomping its foot on the ocean floor, crushing what appeared to be an octopus. Ink sprayed all over the angered titan making him sputter in disgust.

The evil titan doubled over in laughter while the other mumbled curses under his breath. "Optimus and his scout will pay for this… filthy organic planet" The revived one spat.

"Well you might be able to have that chance, I have despised a plan for taking back cybertron. Yes I've already known the autobots would have revived our planet somehow, you'll be surprised what we've come up with" the evil on smiled wickedly.

"We?" the revived titan asked. "Ah yes, my army" The evil on explained. "Army…? I remember I had half the planet as decepticons, the others were autobots… there were neutrals as well but we destroyed all of them" the revived titan mumbled. Something almost seemed to click within the titans processer… almost seemed to remember something… something that he had forgotten about long ago…

"You alright?" The evil titan asked. The revived one's train of thought got lost and looked to the other titan before nodding. The evil titan shrugged. "Anyways, what I was going to say before you started spacing out was that my army is not cybertronian to say the very least" The evil one explained. The other titan raised an optic ridge. "Tell me, are they as small and weak as the insects that infest this planet?" he wondered.

The evil one smirked shaking his head. "They are as big and powerful as us, you shall see… come let's take our leave before another one of those organic creatures squirt black fluids at you" he snickered. The other titan cursed under his breath before both of them transformed, flying out of the ocean into space where they could form their plan.

Megatron had awoken once more.

I woke up gasping for air, a cold sweat soaked my clothes. I pinched the bridge of my nose taking deep, steady breaths. "It's just a dream Eve, calm down" I whispered to myself.

Was it? Of course it was, but it still seemed so real. I could tell the setting was underwater due to the fish floating in mid-air. There was an extremely tall figure though it was blurry and dark it seemed to be examining something in its hand before jabbing it into some lump of metal on the ground.

Surprisingly the thing started to shift into another blurry figure thing though it was less dark than the other. I could hear muffled clicks, whirls, and other strange noises from between the two, it didn't take a genius to know they were talking with each other. Suddenly it seemed like the lighter colored one got angry and stomped its foot, I think it squished a squid which would explain the black cloud that went over it. I snorted when I saw the thing got even more annoyed. Soon it ended with both of them shooting out of the water, thus waking me up.

I took in my surroundings trying to remember why I was in what looked like an abandoned shed. Then last night hit me like a ton of bricks, making me shoot up from where I lay… it almost seemed like there were flames in my eyes. I went to slam my fist into the wall, until I noticed something. There was a cracked mirror to the side of me… and in the refection there was me, but through my finger cut gloves I saw something glowing blue.

Quickly I removed my glove seeing symbols slightly glowing over my skin. I pushed up my sleeve to see more of them. My eyes widened in surprise but in only moments it begun to fade away. I ran my other hand over the arm but didn't find any indents or something left behind.

I looked back in the mirror this time to see the silver shard glowing. I poked at it before holding it in the palm of my hand and examining it. As I held it… a sort if feeling went through my body that only lasted a few seconds. It didn't hurt, but it was similar to the feeling to when your hand or foot falls asleep. I blinked and was about to examine further until I heard footsteps and voices outside.

I quickly hid the necklace underneath my shirt and put my glove back on. Peered out the window, two guys were walking up to the shed. I pressed my back to the wooden wall, waiting.

"Hey… Johnny why is this bike here?" A voice asked. I cursed silently, I forgot about my damn motorcycle.

"Dunno… looks pretty cool though and new" another voice, probably Johnny, answered, "Let's take it-"

Once those words were spoken, I didn't think of anything else. I burst out the door and got in front of my bike, defending it. Now since I had a closer view of them I could make their descriptions out more. The boy on the left had ash brown hair that was swished to the side in the front of his forehead. He had a light sea foamish eye color with hints of deep green. He wore a checkered shirt as well as ripped jeans and tennis shoes. The boy was about the same height as me.

The one on the left had a copper blondish hair that was spiked up a little and had hazel eyes. He wore a tight black tee that showed off some of the muscles he did have, regular jeans and black sneakers, although this one was a foot taller than I.

"Who are you?" The taller one asked, I assumed this was 'Johnny' due to his voice.

"The owner of this bike" I growled, glaring at him. What? He was the one who suggested taking my bike.

"You know how to ride?" The other boy with ash brown hair grinned. I blinked confused but nodded slowly. "Cool! We have a track we go riding on all the time, not sure if you know how to dirt bike—" he started until Johnny hit him upside the head. "Hey! that really hurt!" he whined.

"You're inviting a complete stranger over who just popped out of an abandoned shed over!" Johnny hissed. "Hey! Just trying to be friendly," The other boy snickered. Johnny turned back to me. "What were you doing in an abandon shed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I raised one to then smirked. "Creating a plan for world domination! I shall destroy you all in my gigantic legend of Zelda gipsy danger robot!" I shouted failing my arms in the air for affect. The other boy cracked up laughing after a few minutes, I think even Johnny let out a chuckle until it got serious again.

"Alright, I was on the road late last night, I was tired, found this place and I decided to take a nap, then I find you two trying to steal my bike, happy now?" I explained with a bored expression.

"First, I know there's more than that and second we weren't going to steal your bike" Johnny grunted.

"Oh yea? Why did you say 'Let's take it' then?" I snarled. "Well before you kicked the door down like the building was on fire I was going to say 'Let's take it to the shop to see if anyone is missing a motorcycle' somethin' like that" I snapped back. My eyes softened at that piece of information and I nodded at him.

"So what else is there to why you were on the road? Runaway?" he inquired. I didn't answer. He made an 'oh' shape with his mouth.

"Don't worry! We are too, so don't sell us out and we won't sell you out!" The other boy beamed. Johnny face palmed, I chuckled lightly as I watched the two fight.

"Hey, wanna come to our place?" The boy asked surprisingly, "We got others, runaways I mean, we're all like a family. We have 5 in total, including me and him, but we have a secret kind of organization going on" He whispered. Johnny bonked him on top of the head. "Why would you say that?" Johnny growled.

"Well now she has no choice but to come Johnny boy!" he grinned. They both turned to me.

"Urm… would ya like to come with us to our place? We have a truck so we can put your bike there until we get there" Johnny asked. I blinked, not really sure what I should do.

"What was your plan when you ran away? To just keep driving on the road? May as well take this chance, if they betray you, you can always run away again right?" I pondered to myself. I nodded. "Yea sure, why not?" I smiled.

After talking with the guys, I went in and grabbed my things. We got my motorcycle onto the back of the truck then all hopped inside and started driving to our destination.

"I'm Thomas by the way, you can call me Tom though" The ash brown boy told. "You may have already heard, but I'm Johnny but I like being called John" Johnny stated with one hand on the wheel, not taking his eyes off the road before him.

"But we all call him Johnny boy! You should to!" Tom grinned swinging an arm around John's shoulder. "Please don't" John sighed irritated.

"Alrighty Tom and… Johnny boy" I smirked as he growled. Tom laughed giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"So what about you…? Got a name?" John asked giving me a quick glance.

"Mmm you can call me Eve"

* * *

_Review if you'd like or favorite or follow or blah bleh bluh... I hope you all had a happy holiday! Cya friends ;D_


End file.
